guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Round One: Fight!
Rarespawns Just saying I had a Kilroy Stoneskin first round... Insert formula here MORTAL KOMBAT! TrapY 15:36, 24 August 2007 (CDT) dun dun dunna dun dun dun--72.83.152.240 11:48, 26 August 2007 (CDT) I don't know how, but one time, on the last round, instead of facing Magni i had to face Palawa Joko and 2 of his minions. All i did was kill a minion and won...anyone else get this too? --65.29.147.184 00:40, 27 August 2007 (CDT) I made it up to Koss and then his health began to jump back to near-full at random intervals. Is this a glitch or part of the intended quest? :I had the same thing happen against Vekk, and against the trio of Danika/Sheena/Brutus. Vekk's health was jumping back up to maximum every few seconds, until I moved to the side that was cheering me on, and then that stopped. I figured his supporters were healing him, hence the health jumps. It didn't work with the Danika trio though, Danika's health was jumping up no matter where she was in the arena, and there's no way for Brutus or Sheena to heal her, so I dunno what the hell's going on there. ::Dwarven Spectator uses Heal Other. You can pull melee out of range of the guy but not wanders. - Yellow Monkey 19:08, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :::I'm pretty sure i got healed by them too, it might depend on who is at lowest health Viruzzz 07:20, 2 September 2007 (CDT) I've done about 30 battles now and i still cant get zho as a combatant, i wanted to do his quest, Builds Any chance of some tips from anyone who has defeated Bison... such as what build they used? Or what skills are most useful for each profession to get through the arena upto Bison? SacredZero 08:28, 2 September 2007 (CDT) I am finding there is no one build that works everywhere in this, a modified Monk/Dervish at 105 health (so a staff can be used) works against the Warriors (like Bison) and Sins, shatter hex is a good idea for the mesmers, mystic regen for degens, alternate armor is good for enchant removers and interruptors, mostly you have to find a way to spike the other guy. Having the spector healing you is a good thing amd decides the battle in many cases. Capella : Try this R/Me build if your having trouble; 'OgUUIK7cXMTGlaHbHIHJHKHLHjAA'. Use Ursan Blessing for all the fights except Magni, whilst using it equip a melee weapon to help you stay in range whilst using Ursan Rage and Ursan Roar, spam the first two skills in the Ursan skillbar as often as possible (perhaps timing the knockdowns to interrupt healing. The other 7 skills are needed only to defeat Magni, although they will work on all of the melee opponents. Simply stand at the enterance, far enough out to so that the doors don't close but that if you step forward a little they will. Lay down the two spirits, then use Serpent's Quickness and spam the traps until Energizing Wind dies. Once it is dead recast it and lay down a couple more traps whilst keeping Serpent's Quickness up. Hopefully only ~15 seconds will have past since you recast Energizing Wind... that means you have about 15 seconds to lure Magni onto your traps (easily done). The essential bit here is that you'll need 25 energy spare for your next move. Simply step foward, let the doors close and he will come to you. Once he is within range cast Ignorance (to prevent him removing your lovely conditions) and then Ursan Blessing; using Ursan Strike as soon as you have done that. Once he gets within melee distance of you simply use Ursan Rage to knock him down and he will be helpless to your traps. If he survives your traps then using your Ursan skills will quickly bring him down the rest of the way. This sounds a hell of alot more complicated than it really is, this was a guide for non-trappers though, it is actualy just really similar to R/Me Echo Trapping for those that have done it before, which I realise isn't everyone. Since you can use Ursan Blessing on any profession you can tailor your build to be anything that specifically does damage against Magni (without the use of an Elite). Have fun. -arual 19:23, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::I used OQijUumI6S+g2kAZmhlYWYbgGlA on my Paragon. As the above poster said, Ursan Blessing owns almost every competitor. The only one I had trouble against was the Warmaster from Ascalon (can't remember his name, was Warmaster Something). For Bison, throw up Vampirism, use "YMLaD" + Barbed Spear + Maiming Spear as needed. Use "Go for the Eyes!" for energy (The spectators will count for Leadership). Never let him get close enough to hit you, you should be able to survive a few hits though. It takes a while but it works. Orcao 23:59, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :::What was your Kurzick/Luxon level and Norn Title Track Level when you did it? Urock 01:29, 23 September 2007 (CDT) ::::I used R/Rt;OggjcNgsIPlzv55Mav5ycVTA (3+1+3 exp) on same place as Arual. Bison has died at the second hex. I'm Legendary Spearmarshall (lvl:10) Crowley 07:34, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Any tips for a necromancer? I was able to beat the first two rounds (I fought Xandra on my first try ^_^), but I lost to the ranger with a pet. ::::::Orcao, what runes/armor/Sunspear Rank were you using exactly? Urock 03:01, 29 September 2007 (UTC) How about Razah? I can't get him to come over to me. --------------------------------------- EASY WARRIOR BUILD W/Me 8 Inspiration Magic, 10 Strength, 9 Swordsmanship, 12 Tactics Physical Resistance, Dolyak Signet, Riposte, Deadly Riposte, Signet of Strength, Endure Pain, Healing Signet, Ursan Blessing -- OQUUMwYSrKTJBpFDGEGwObFBAGlA Just use Ursal Blessing for the 5 fights leading up to Magni. Once you get to him don't use it anymore. Put on Signet of Strength and then Physical Resistance and Dolyak Sig when you get up to him. Then spam with your Riposte and Deadly Riposte. Throw in a Heal Sig every once in a while when needed. Use Endure Pain as a last resort if you don't have much health. You shouldn't need it though. TheShuriken249 22:08, 11 September 2007 (CDT) works like a charm, have level 8 norn made all round up to magni a breeze, although ursan doesnt help if you get mhelno, and for fun i got magni to half life with ursan before i died. Any tips on a Mo/Me build it just seems impossible to me. Pjanssen 13:51, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Competitors The competitors should probably have their own page each, like Devona (Dwarven Boxing), since they have a wholly different set of skills in this. Jarus 00:46, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :The better way to show the builds for various cometitions and regions in gw is to add an additional subcategory in each nps's site with the level/build of the specific charater for each location where they differ from the standard settings of this npc. this will keep the structure simple and the information needet in one place for each npc. Bug? Both you and the person you are facing get healed every so often (by the crowd I think) which is really annoying because when I spike their health goes right back up so its its like kill them fast or don't kill them at all (and eventually die/leave FTW).. - blade 16:24, 4 September 2007 (CDT) : This bug was fixed in an update. about this? Just exactly how hard is the norn arena. I know you have to fight them one at the time, but do you have to fight them within consecutively without having go back to the outpost again and have no chance to changing your build?--Dark Paladin X 19:49, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Nope, you dont get to change your build at any time, one match after the other, like few seconds between rounds, each time you start with full life. Combine with Norn Fighting Tournament Isn't it better to combine this page with "The_Norn_Fighting_Tournament" page ? almost same information. -Merty 10-10-2007 - i tried the W/Me build and it was a piece of crap, useless vs mhenlo on first try, second try i only got magni down to 1/3 hp before i died and was having to spam heal sig and endure pain, so now im 200 gold short because i put my trust in someone else and i spent over 4k getting the skills i needed for this build. useless on argo then obviously you suck as a warrior, above build works perfectly on magni, throw on physical resistance just as you get close to him, then doylak, then deadly, then strength signet, then keep doylak up when ever its charged, use deadly, use riposte whenever charged, best to put riposte or deadly, just as using healing signet as to not take too much damage. and by 7th or 8th deadly/risposte hes dead. you wont even need endure pain. now if for some reason your healing too often you may need to reapply physical and strength sig. I must admit he is right about the useless of this build against argo!90.14.64.78 21:06, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :GW:NPA RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 21:27, 12 December 2007 (UTC) SURVIVOR BE AWARE If you get killed during the tournament, any progress toward your survivor title is lost. Just so you know... :Why would it not be? RT | Talk 13:29, 9 April 2008 (UTC) X/Rt Build for any Profession ---- Ok this is really simple. stats 12 Communing 12 Channeling r8 Ursan or better (just guessing) Skills Shadowsong Pain Dissonance Bloodsong Painful Bond Ursan Blessing "You Move Like A Dwarf!" When you are up against casters just use "you move like a dwarf!". then ursan blessing. When you are up against melee, use shadowsong then 2 spirits then Painful Bond then last spirit and then go ursan. Against Magni the Bison. Immediatly run in and use "You move like a dwarf!" to keep him from using his bear skill. Then drop spirits in order as listed. then Ursan. Then he dies After you complete this the first time you can now fill your last skill slot with A Touch of Guile. Which makes it even easier. This is not my build i got this from an alliance member. He got it from some one else. So it's pretty much a hand me down. This is my first wiki edit so don't bash me if it sucks :P Infest 13:27, 9 April 2008 (UTC)